dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stealing: Profitable Targets
Moved here:(Added the table, simply right click Insert Row to add a row and then input information. Neatness if you can please.) RE: article when i made it was a concept draft so i did not made any table i knew how to but there was no need with not much data. PS maybe it was my laziness --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OK Rogek's case is misleading info: "Items received" instead "Received 20 Sovereigns"! This is because there is one random simple item plus 20 Sovereigns. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Is there any chance we could rename the page to something like Stealing: Unique Marks. That way we could add items to the list like the Bad Luck Charm while still listing all the "profitable" loots since they all come from unique NPCs anyway. :If no-one objects, I can make that change. Loleil 00:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :: Just add the fixed items there are to steal 12:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous Cunning 100? I realize I'm not a min-max gamer by any means, but... how do you get to cunning 100 without cheating? Supposing you've got the starting 10-15? cunning, and then pump every single skill point you get into it... that still doesn't bring you up to 100, since you gain 3 per level, with a max level of 25-ish (and more realistically, you won't get past 23?). So, at most, 75 skill points. So, about 80-90 cunning, max. That's only if you decide to pump everything into cunning, of course, and leave the rest of your stats low. - Ancestralmask 21:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : you get about 5 more from The Fade, and there are, what? 5 tomes? plus you can get all the armor and rings that buff your attribute. So, its possible, but as you pointed out - a little crazy --Tierrie 22:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Cheating or Not, its valuable. Here's why. Take Irving...cheating to boost your cunning so you can find out THEN AND THERE what it takes. This then gives people a heads up...Irving cant be stolen from (as an example). Hope this is clear. Cypherdiaz 02:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Don't ask me how (it totally suprised me as well) but I just did a drive by on Irving while in the tower and successfully stole from him. Results are in the Article. Maybe I just hit that 0.1% chance, who knows. The potion I got from him put me at 5 total; I've never crafted one and I've never bought one and I honestly don't remember if the others I have are from looting or stealing. Having said that, his loot isn't unique by any means, but it is truely rare to get a lyruim potion of any kind from stealing let alone a greater one. Just to clear things up: I've probably ATTEMPTED to steal from Irving 20+ times with this single success and since nobody else seems to have been successful I'll consider it total luck for the time being because 54 cunning is FAR from high. 11:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous **UPDATE ***Reloaded saved game from Deep Roads and traveled back to the tower. First attempt got greater lyrium potion, again. Closed DA:O. Restarted DA:O. Reloaded saved game from Deep Roads and traveled to the tower. Was stopped halfway to the tower by Old Tegrin in a random encounter. Arrived at the tower; attempted to steal from Irving. FAILED. Tried again, SUCCESS. Got a Swift Salve. Reloaded save, ran into Tegrin, Stole Emerald from Irving. Updating Article to: One Valuable Item. ***I admit I haven't tried to steal from Irving since my cunning was in the mid 40s ...so I guess that nails down the threshold: 45